When the picture doesn't show what's there to see
by Thea.91
Summary: Kurt always knew he could count on his friends if he needed them. He just didn't expect some people to see themselves as a friend of his. Oh well. Sometimes Life has a funny way existing.
1. Prologue

_AN: So this is something new. I don't really know how it happened. Anyway, in this story we're still in season two, after Kurt transferred back to McKinley. I took the liberty to let Sebastian transfer a bit earlier than in canon._

_**Warnings: Blaine is a jerk, there won't be smut in here but talking about sexual situations between two boys. Rated M for reasons, my friends. I hope I get to publishing the first chapter quickly.**_

**Prologue**

It's just after One am and everybody is sleeping in Westerville, Ohio. Everybody? No, not, really. If you look closely, you can see that on the porch of the house of the Smythe-household there's a boy on the phone, sitting on the ground and talking his friends ears off.

"But I swear, Puck. It is true. I've seen it."

_"Fine, but how do you suppose we go about it without looking like total creeps, stalkers or any other kind of aggressors? I mean, not that I don't like a bit of heroism or anything. But this is huge. Shouldn't we run this with Kurt at least in the outlines beforehand?"_

"Oh, yeah you're probably right. So tomorrow in school you're gonna come up to him and say, like, 'Yo, Hummel. You know your boyfriend is a voyeur and his newest jerk-off material is you?' Just make sure to send me a picture when you get his reaction to that. Would be a shame to miss that bitch glare _and _your shiner you would catch. Not to mention the silent treatment he and the other Gleeks would cast upon you…" Sebastian trailed off with a laugh so hard, he had to hold his stomach as he doubled over and nearly rolled to the floor, seeing as he sat on the little staircase following up to his front door.

_"Funny, Smythe. Bet you just pissed yourself in your cashmere jammys or something. You're probably right though. Can't imagine he would take it too kindly. But what are we supposed to do? It's not like we could just, you know, sneak in, take it out and disappear again without anyone noticing. Or how do you think it would go if we were to climb into one of the windows, take a toolkit with us, remove that darn thing and climb back out again. I don't want to have to go back to juvie just because one of my best friends can't look out for himself."_

Sebastian had to laugh at that. "What; because you mean by befriending you he was so much more careful? Really Puck? I mean, it's not like bullied him or have a criminal record or anything, right?" Sebastian couldn't help the shit eating grin at that. Yes, he was a spoiled, arrogant, mean-issued teenager with too much school, money and sex and too little Happiness in his life. Probably not the stuff gentlemen are made off. Too bad he didn't want to be seen as one either.

_"-stian? You're still with me?" _"Sorry, guess I just spaced out on you." Here the green eyed boy had to stifle a yawn. "I guess it's late already. How about we leave it here for the moment and talk again tomorrow? Maybe I can come up with a plan until then."

_"Fine. I'll think of something, too. But what about Kurt? I mean…"_

"What about him? Just be around him as you always are, well, nowadays I mean. No need to make him suspicious as long as we don't have any proof. We just need a bit more time. I promise."

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line and could imagine how the other boy hung his head between his legs that he had spread wide when he had sat down on the wall of his backyard in order to talk without interruption from anybody.

_"I just hope we'll be faster than that slimy hobbit of a boyfriend."_

"We will be. Just don't worry too much about it right now. Go to bed, sleep and tomorrow you make sure our prescious princess will stay safe and sound. Night Puck."

_"Night Smythe. Thanks again." _And with that said, Puck hung up the phone and trotted back to the house in order to finally get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 -Of Secrets and Misteries

**Chapter One**

Puck couldn't believe he just had a conversation of over two hours with SEBASTIAN SMYTHE of all people. But who else was he supposed to call? Besides, who would know Blaine better than Sebastian? Not even Kurt knew the full extend that snobbish chameleon was capable of. Also, it was a given fact that most people he would have gone to would have hung up on him before he could so much as finish the issue at hand.

Not because he was having issues with the people. But because it was a problem Kurt had to deal with. The fact that Kurt was gay simply ruled out every single guy brave enough to follow through on his plan. Even the other boys in Glee weren't all that happy or at least comfortable. But at least they were trying. Give them time; they'll come along as Mr. Hummel used to say. A shame he didn't register what was going on right under his nose with his own son.

By now, Puck was back in his room, under the covers and his eyes closed. The last thing he could remember before he fell under was the promise of a solution. He didn't care about being a hero. He just wanted his friend to have a bit of a life without always having to be on guard.

Sebastian walked back through the open door shaking his head. Who would have thought Blaine Anderson could be such an ass?

You see, Sebastian had just transferred to Dalton from Paris because he was now living with his parents where his father could work without having to get to an office building all the time as he could work from his office at home apart from the odd meeting here or there. Sebastian didn't mind all that much. Clearly he had known long ago that there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to just walk along the Seine by night.

Wistfully, Sebastian trotted up the stairs to his room, switched off the lights and lay down in his bed. Anderson. That name started to feel as if it wanted to haunt him, mock him even. Was this some twisted way of payback karma was throwing at him for all his misdeeds? If so, he would do it in style, proudly own it wholeheartedly and make the best of it. Anderson. Sebastian shook his head one more time and turned to the side, closed his eyes and fell asleep to the many ways he would take him down to the very core before ripping him apart at seams.

The next day had the boys going to school like every other day. While Puck went about his day as usual - meaning he went to all of his teachers, took his given assignments and left in search of his favorite learning spot behind the gym at the one table nobody knew existed since it originally belonged to the Puckerman cellar back at home. But since it hadn't been used in years and it still served well enough to put a book or whatever else he had to put up with on it, Puck didn't mind the little effort it took him to get out of the house, into his truck and to school. There he pulled out the legs before sitting on the brick wall behind it. Not one day had gone by any other way ever since.

It was kind of sad, how people just assumed he didn't go to classes because he skipped. But he was being honest with himself, he was much more happy with the reputation it had brought him over the years. Nobody bothered the Lima Looser, the juvenile criminal, the jock, the bully. Puck was sure that if people would wind about his extracurricular work because he was admitted to Ohio State early, nobody would have treated him with even a bit of the same amount of respect as they did this way.

So nobody could ever find out about his little secret. Maybe he was a coward for hiding behind his reputation. But at least this way he could provide the protection that was needed concerning Kurt, especially now that Karofsky had transferred schools. Too bad somebody had ratted out his little kiss scene with Kurt, on video even, to Coach Sylvester of all people.

He would never get how the jocks pulled that stunt off. Even if Karofsky did the wrong thing, Puck felt sorry for him. Nobody would ever be cruel enough to get outed before he was ready to do it on his own terms. That much Puck knew even without Kurt holding one of his speeches. He had to admit, that little dude had balls. If Puck would have been kiss-raped by his biggest bully of all people, he would have most likely screeched the whole school to the ground before punching that dumbass in the guts. Sighing, he laid paper he had planned to get done aside and leaned his head back against the sun. No need trying to concentrate when his thoughts had a mind of their own.

So he let them wander. He was sure they would go back to all the memories he had of the numerous pool cleaning jobs he had to get done on time if he wanted to pick up his sister in time to get her worked up enough before her bedtime so he could have the evening to himself since his mother had to take a double shift yet again and wouldn't be home until well into the wee hours of the next day.

Instead, and he wondered why it didn't come as a surprise, he found himself lost in the memory of that wonderful outcome that started as yet another stupid bet, a brain fart thrown up by the stupid jocks that stung the air of the already reeking locker room to the point where he thought he would choke if he didn't get out in like, five minutes ago. In the end he didn't even remember anything other than the dare to go the local gay club, Scandals. His job was to find someone to dance with, close and slow, take a photo of it and send it to the jocks asap.

And to think he had to put up with those for at least another year. Surely he had to get some kind of reward for this kind of effort. Right?

Needless to say, that evening didn't go anything like he planned it…

Once he had been waved through thanks to pulling his muscles and showing his fake ID to the bouncer at the entrance, he was lead along a narrow, short and dimly lighted corridor before he got to the dance floor and was hit by the sheer volume of music, he could have sworn his ears were bleeding due to his ear drums being busted to the point beyond repair.

For a moment he just looked around the room, took in the many men that he was sure were old enough to be his age and shuddered at the thought of having that sweaty, sticky kind of skin on his body. He was just about to turn around and leave for good, never to be seen again when a bottle of beer was placed in front of him and stunned he looked up at the bar tender, only to be directed to a boy sitting a few chairs over. Relieved to see the average age in the club bump up a point or two, he grabbed his beer, stood and walked over to the boy sitting all by himself, smiling in a way that he couldn't put his finger on before sitting down himself. "Thanks. Any way I can make it up to you?"

The boy looked at him, closely even, and if Puck didn't try to put a name on the boy's expression so hard he would have called it checking him out. But as it was, he simply let him look and waited for what would come next. "Well, aren't you just generous? I mean, clearly there's a purpose in everything. But seeing as you aren't on my team, or at least not completely, I suppose you and me have some fun, get your job done in the process and see where the evening takes us from there. You cool with that, Puckerman?"

To say Puck was shocked by that little monologue would have been an understatement to say the least. A breathy chuckle beside him brought him out of his stupor a few seconds later, his seemed to have flown out the way he had planned to use before. "What?" Okay, so she just hid around the corner, shuddering and trembling all over after being frightened by the frightening giant dog monster monologue had barked her to.

Great, now he was making metaphors while zoning out because of… "How do you know anything? I mean, about me? My name or my job here or whatever you were talking about just now. Ugggh." He felt as though he had been hit over the hat by a train or something, it was pounding so hard. "Don't worry; whatever I know about you is for nobody else to know other than you and me. I promise with my whole heart even, if you want to be a bit dramatic. But let's get back to the task at hand. A dance, a photo and lots of fun was the dare if I remember correctly." And with that said, the guy stuffed his hand in the pockets of Pucks jeans, took his phone out and set up the camera before he gripped the paralyzed boy by the hands and pulled him out of his chair and practically dragged him to the dance floor in the middle.

Once there, he tugged the arm he had been dragging down to his hip, put the other hand on his other hip and turned around so his back was pressed against Pucks chest. He began rocking, grinding and generally moving his whole body in time to the beat and laid his head back so it was pillowed in the crook of Pucks neck, giving him perfect access to Pucks ear.

"Aren't you in Glee Club? I thought you are supposed to dance and stuff there." Puck however was having trouble comprehending what exactly was going on with him. Or more like, wasn't. Because there was no freak out, no disgusted or at least weird reaction of him to dancing with another guy in the middle of a gay club, not even worth driving to because it was almost closer to his home then school was.

So it took him a moment before he got the hang of it, settled into a slightly more comfortable position behind the guy and just let go of anything and everything that he didn't bring himself to care about and went with the music, closing his eyes, pulling the guy closer and together they pulled off a show for the club he would tell his great-grandchildren about. "My name is Sebastian y the way, in case you wanted to know." So the guy did have a name. "And now, I say we give those fuckers of those loosers at your school the time of their life and give them what they want, shall we?"

Puck just nodded and Sebastian pulled the phone out of his pocket, gave it to the bar tender from before that now stood among the crowd that had gathered around them to watch the show for it was worth and with a last glance back at Puck he smiled and they were at it again.

Three minutes later Sebastian took the phone back, saved the video and put it where he knew it would be seen by the right kind of people without making problems. "You okay still?" He asked while working quickly on the phone, grinning when he got confirmation that everything was as he wanted it and swiftly put the phone back into Pucks pocket before looking up at his face just in time to see the other guy nodding and smiling and for a long time that night they danced like before, back to chest, smiling and eyes closed. Just being content with each other; lost in the world of rhythm, feeling and the prospect of great success without having to work for it. Too hard. What the next day would bring nobody could say at that point.

What they did know however, was the fact that neither had ever had so much fun before. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and when they said goodbye at Sebastian's car at the break of dawn; it was with the easiness that could lift your spirit in the worst times of life.

Yeah, life was good. Sometimes at least. Puck shook his head at the memory, realizing he must have dozed quite a bit and couldn't shake off the grin that threatened to split his head in two.

Because when he came to school the next day, sober and without any kind of hangover, despite the beer he had had during the night, he was greeted by the jocks. They were all in awe of him and when he finally got to his locker where he stored his gym wear when he didn't play. Turned out that son of a gun Sebastian had put the video on Pucks Youtube account and put the so nobody was able to look at it more than three times, send it to anybody without confirmed permission and even put a tracker on so whoever pulled up the video was tracked by the name of the owner.

'Damn, Smythe.' Puck thought as he closed his eyes once again, still grinning, a bit more the kind of content instead of the wicked he had before. The boy was clever, that much was clear. Even Puck would admit that. In that moment his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling an incoming message. Puck took it out, unlocked the screen and felt himself pale at the message that he read.


End file.
